The prior art has disclosed innumerable game projectile constructions with a nearly endless variety of purposes and effects. Of course, game projectiles have been disclosed that provide illumination. Moreover, game projectiles have been disclosed with switching arrangements for actuating a light source within a game ball between illuminated and non-illuminated conditions. However, the prior art has been notably limited in its ability to provide a game projectile with desired performance characteristics that can readily be switched manually between illuminated and non-illuminated or between other actuation conditions. Accordingly, one knowledgeable in the art will be well aware that there remains a need for such a game projectile.